dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Merrill
} |name = Merrill |image = Merrill Portrait.png |px = 270px |gender = Female |race = Elf |class = Mage |specialization = Dalish Pariah |title = Marethari's First |location = Dalish Camp - (Origins) Sundermount - (Dragon Age II) |voice = Erin Matthews - (Origins) Eve Myles - (Dragon Age II) |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II }} '''Merrill' is an elven mage and a temporary companion to the Dalish elf Warden during the Dalish Elf Origin in Dragon Age: Origins. She is a companion and romance option for a male or femalePriestly, Chris. "Dragon Age 2 Romances confirmed". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-02-15. Hawke in Dragon Age II."Merrill Official Character Reveal" Retrieved 2011-02-11. Merrill is described as a respected member of her clan, but her position as Marethari's heir has kept her slightly apart from the others.Priestly, Chris. "Merrill Appreciation Thread". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-02-10. If the Warden was Dalish, she displays her awkwardness around humans, stemming from Duncan taking away her friend during her life in Ferelden. Background Merrill was born to the Alerion clan, which wandered the hills of Nevarra. She was the third child of the clan with magic born to her. Following the next Arlathvenn, the gathering of Dalish clans, she was given to the Sabrae clan to be the First to Keeper Marethari. She is interested in recovering the elves' lost lore and possesses some knowledge of the elves' old magic. Merrill can recite all of known elven history and navigate the Fade, but has very little experience with the world or even her own people. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II Romance The following quests have flirtation dialog options with Merrill. Act 1: * Welcome Home Act 2: * Mirror Image, Back From Sundermount, Questioning Beliefs A special choice (star icon) is available in Merrill, Friend or Foe?. }} Gifts Gifts that can be given to Merrill to increase friendship or rivalry: Friendship Merrill's friendship can be gained by: * Siding with the mages or the elves in quests. * Choosing options that favor blood magic or demons. * By being agreeable to her in conversation. Listed below are some specific ways to earn Merrill's friendship. Act 1 * Act of Mercy Tell Grace that you will distract the Templar (Thrask). Choose the agreeable options and then "Murder is too far." This will earn you (Confirmed). * An Errant Letter Keeping Thrask's secret: (Confirmed) * Enemies Among Us The final conversation with Cullen in the Gallows Courtyard can earn up to friendship points. In the beginning of the conversation, respond "Not all mages are like that" and you will receive . Later in the conversation, choose the response "You're wrong" and you will receive . * Finders Keepers Attempt to trick the guards at Woodrow's Warehouse: * Magistrate's Orders Choosing to kill Keldar: * Shepherding Wolves Accept the quest from Sister Petrice: ; Refuse to hand Ketojan over: * Tranquility Promise not to harm Anders: . * Wayward Son Telling Vincento to make it up to his son: Choosing to let Feynriel go free: * Visiting the Gallows with Fenris in the party will initiate a dialogue amongst your party members. If Merrill is present, choose the "It is wrong to oppress Mages" option: * Bait and Switch Let Merrill defend herself at the end: Act 2 * Forbidden Knowledge: Choose to use or take each evil tome in the sidequest: for each tome not destroyed while Merrill is in the party * Night Terrors Tell Marethari that you will not kill Feynriel: * Wooden Halla If you are already on the path of friendship with Merrill, then any response will earn you a Act 3 * A New Path: When talking to Merrill to initiate the quest, agree without suggesting she talk to the keeper first: * A New Path: Ask Marethari how to fix the eluvian: * A New Path: After the battle with the demon tell Merrill that Marethari was stupid: }} Rivalry Rivalry with Merrill can generally be earned by contradicting the "hows" of developing a friendship with her, as mentioned above. Listed below are some specific ways to earn a rivalry with Merrill. Act 1 * Act of Mercy Telling Grace to go back to the circle: * Wayward Son Convince Feynriel to go the Circle: * Welcome Home "Don't Thank Me": * Magistrate's Orders Choosing to help Keldar: Act 2 * Forbidden Knowledge Destroy each evil tome in the sidequest: for each tome destroyed while Merrill is in the party * Mirror Image Refuse to do the quest. The quest will still be available, though. * Mirror Image: Tell Merrill that Pol ran away from her because he is a coward (aggressive option), after defeating the Varterral: * Wooden Halla If you are already on the path of Rivalry with Merrill, then any response will earn you a * Back from Sundermount: After NOT giving the Arulin'Holm to Merrill (as the Keeper requests), tell Merrill that you are trying to help her (agreeable tactful option), or that she can't complete the mirror (wry, humourous or witty option): You get for either of these. Telling Merrill you don't trust her with the tool (aggressive option) instead, only nets you . Act 3 * A New Path: When talking to Merrill to initiate the quest, suggest she talk to the keeper first: * A New Path: Telling the rest of her clan that you will take responsibility for Merrill's actions: * A New Path: After the battle with the demon, tell Merrill that she should have listened: }} Initial statistics Dragon Age: Origins Class: Mage Specialization: None Starting spells/skills: Herbalism, Combat Tactics Mage: Arcane Bolt Primal: Flame Blast, Flaming Weapons Entropy: Weakness Dragon Age II Talent trees * Elemental * Primal * Spirit * Arcane * Entropy * Dalish Pariah (specialization) Gear Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II Merrill's armor, Vestments of the First, can be upgraded four times: * Act 2: Samite Lining, at Robes by Jean Luc in Hightown, for an extra rune slot * Act 2: Carved Ironwood Buttons, at Master Ilen's Shop in Sundermount, increases health * Act 2: Silver-Threaded Dalish Embroidery, at the top of Sundermount's Graveyard Path, +20 health regeneration rate * Act 3: Halla Horn Buckles, during her quest A New Path, for an extra rune slot If she is romanced during Act 2, she will equip Raiments of the Dalish Pariah. It is a white/silver-colored set composed of chain-mail with torso and shoulder plates, elbow pads, arm guards and linens with a light blue sash around her waist. Quotes * "More demons. Feynriel's dreams draw them like pastries draw Varric." (During the quest Night Terrors) * "It’s a Keeper’s job to remember, even the dangerous things." (During the conversation with Hawke on the quest, Mirror Image) * "She has a disappointed frown that turns your bones into jelly! Please help me! You will, won't you?" (Imploring for help on Mirror Image) * "If you were Dalish, our people would have a kingdom by now. ... And half of Thedas would be attacking us. So maybe things worked out for the best." (To Hawke, when she visits the estate) * "Ir abelas, ma vhenan." (During All That Remains, if Merrill is Hawke's romance partner) * "If you hadn't come to Sundermount that day... I can't imagine where I'd be now." (Merrill's codex entry) * "Guarding a clan from the Dread Wolf... is a Keeper's place." (During the quest, Memento of the Dalish) * "No Keeper, no clan, no people... I have nobody but you." (During the quest, Merrill, Friend or Foe?, if Hawke attacks the clan and is in a romance with her) * "When I thought they were going to lock me up, the one thing I knew I couldn't live without... was you." (To Hawke during Best Served Cold, if she was kidnapped by Grace AND in a romance with Hawke) Gallery Merrill concept art.jpg|Concept art for Dragon Age II Merrill 02.png|Merrill fighting templars Trivia * Mary Kirby wrote Merrill for Dragon Age II.Kirby, Mary. "Merrill Appreciation Thread". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-10. * According to David Gaider, Eve Myles was last on the list of "actors I specifically asked for and got on the first try".Gaider, David. "Merrill Appreciation Thread". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-11. * Merrill means shining sea in Irish Gaelic. * If you give Merrill the Halla Carving bought from Master Ilen's Shop in Act 2, it will be on display on the table beside the door to her home in Act 3 and the rest of Act 2. Notes * During the Dalish Origin in Dragon Age: Origins, some players may want to take Merrill's mage robes before leaving for Ostagar (remove them before speaking to Duncan in the cave, as she will be removed from the party after this dialogue). They are useful either as clothing for Morrigan later on, or as selling fodder for the Quartermaster. Bugs * There have been some reports of an inability to gain friendship/rivalry points with Merrill. The cause is currently unknown. It may have to do with flirting with Merrill when you first visit her home. Try to be friendly or mean to her, depending on what you wish. * In all the versions of Dragon Age II, at the beginning of Act 2, a bug can occur in which Merrill's companion quest "Mourning" appears in the journal as complete. This appears to be triggered by taking your sibling into the Deep Roads and having them contract the taint. However, this only affects the "Mourning" dialogue. All other quests in Act 2 appear to function as normal, and it has been confirmed that this does not affect the romance. Hawke merely needs 50% friendship/rivalry in Act 2, and to flirt whenever possible. * There have been some cases where, during the sex scene between her and Hawke, some graphical issues occur. Such reports claim that the two characters abruptly show up standing idly at the entrance to the Hawke estate, both in their intimate attire. The dialogue wheel, however, is still present and choosing any option will promptly fix the bug, placing the characters in their proper place and the scene will proceed normally. * In Act 3, when initiating A New Path, it seems that if you are on a path of rivalry with Merrill, she will mention you keeping the arulin'holm from her, even if you gave it to her. * If her clan is killed after her personal quest A New Path, she is stuck to your party, being locked forever. This can be fixed by either taking another quest where a party member is locked in, such as Sebastian's "Faith", or by returning home to the Hawke estate. Both methods will remove all current party members, restoring Merrill's unlocked status. * After consoling Merrill about the death of the clan, the Eluvian disappears from her home in Lowtown. * Also if Hawke has sex with Isabela but doesn't choose to romance her, then starts romancing Merrill, everything will still function properly and you will still get the final kissing scene and achievement. However, in the epilogue cutscene, Varric will say "... all except Isabela" (or both names simultaneously) which indicates a bug, as it should be only Merrill, unless Hawke had accepted Isabela's offer of joining her on her ship, in which case Varric saying "... all except Isabela" is correct. This has also been fixed in patch v1.02. References External links * Short story on Merrill in Dragon Age II by Mary Kirby Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Elves Category:Dalish elves Category:Magi Category:Temporary companions Category:Apostates Category:Nevarrans Category:Blood Magic